The World is Ours
by endlessbeliever
Summary: Riley Anders is a girl that recently moved to Beacon Hills with a secret. How does she know so much about werewolves,other than the fact that she dated one. What is she hiding? But when she meets the hometown bad boy, will she confess the truth. DEREK/OC
1. Chapter 1

***Author's Note: So this is going to be a Derek Hale !Um,what else.I will make some banners on what Riley wears and so check that out.I will post them on tumblr or here and just give you the link.I hope you enjoy the story,and a big thank you to my "beta"Carly513 for helping me out with the editing of the story.**

* * *

Riley Anders has lived in Florida most of her life. Recently she felt like she needed a change, so she moved to Beacon Hills, a small town in California.

She would be living with her uncle and her cousin. She would be finishing out her senior year at the high school there and move on with her life like any

other eighteen year old girl would want to. Riley has medium length blonde hair and is skinny with a pretty nice figure.

Now Riley was just finishing packing and getting all of her suitcases together at the bottom of the stairs. She carried the last suitcase down the stairs

and approached her mom, who was now loading the suitcases into a cab that was taking her to the airport. She put the last suitcase in the trunk of her

car and slung her carry on over her shoulder.

Riley closed the trunk and turned to her mom. Her mom's eyes were watering and she looked like she was about to cry. The same thing went for her

daughter. As Riley looked at her house she saw the amazing home where she grew up with an amazing mom and now she was going on a new

adventure in a new place. That thought of leaving made a tear roll down her cheek.

She then turned to her mom and hugged her. "Bye mom. I love you. I'll call you once I get to the 'Sheriff's' house." She said laughing.

"Riley, that's your uncle." Her mom stated.

"Yeah I know mom. I was just kidding. I think it's kind of cool to have a sheriff as an uncle. You know someone with a gun if a burglar tries to break in.

But then again, who would really break into a Sherriff's house?" Riley said on a much lighter note.

"Alright, do you have everything? Toothbrush? Clothes? Shoes? Oh you and your shoes." Riley's mom asked worrying that she might have forgotten

something.

"Mom, it's okay. I have everything. I triple checked." Riley answered with a smile.

Riley gave her mom one last hug and said, "Mom, I'm going to miss you so much. I love you and I will call you every time I get the chance." The two

broke apart and Riley got into the cab.

The cab drove Riley to the airport and Riley checked in her bags and went through security. Soon she found her gate and sat for about twenty minutes

until her flight started boarding.

After a very long four and a half hour flight, Riley listened as the intercom said, "Flight 403, will beginning its departure into Beacon Hill in approximately

fifteen minutes. Please put away all electronic devices and turn all cell phones off. Thank you for flying with us."

Riley put away her laptop and looked out the window. "Welcome to California Riley." She said to herself as the plane started descending.

Soon enough Riley was at the baggage claim waiting for her bags to come out of the terminal. After about twenty minutes, she had all of her bags and

she started looking for her uncle and cousin.

After looking for a while, she decided to just call them. She found a Starbucks and ordered a white chocolate mocha and sat down at one of the tables.

Riley tried calling her uncle, but he wasn't answering. She was starting to get worried that she would have to walk to their house. She finished her

coffee and got up to leave. Suddenly Riley bumped into someone and landed right on her butt.

"Oh god. I'm so sor- Riley?" She heard a familiar voice. She knew that voice anywhere. Riley pushed my hair out of her eyes and saw the familiar buzz

cut head of her cousin.

"Stiles. Can you help me up?" Riley said holding out my hand.

"Yeah sure." He said helping her up. Then he said, "Come on, let's get you home."

She nodded as we started walking to his jeep.

"Hey, where's the Sherriff?" Riley asked her cousin as they got closer to the jeep.

"He's at the police station, they found a dead body in the woods yesterday" He said, "actually it was half a body."

"The first day back and I hear there's a killing" Riley told him as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey, but don't worry." He looked at her with his famous Stiles smile "I can protect you"

She just stared at him like a crazy person. He wouldn't be able to protect any one, maybe in his mind he could, but not in reality.

"You can protect me?" She questioned him while he responded with a nod.

"Stiles" Riley started "get in the car" She finished with a slight giggle.

"You couldn't protect me when we were younger. I don't think a few ages would help"

He didn't answer, he just started the car and we drove off.

"What if I told you Scott can" He said.

"Well, that's a different story, buddy" She said laughing.

"Oh, shut up Riley." He said bumping my arm playfully.

Soon enough we were pulling into my uncle's house. Riley could tell that he still wasn't home; he was probably working on some police case. Stiles

helped her get her bags inside and he showed Riley her room. She quickly unpacked then went down to the kitchen to find something to eat.

When she got down the stairs Riley saw that Scott was there.

"Scott!" She yelled running up to him. Riley jumped up and hugged him.

"How come I didn't get that kind of greeting?" Stiles mumbled. Riley just laughed.

Soon she let go of Scott and asked, "What are you guys up to?"

"Well we are going to go search for Scott's inhaler in the woods." Stiles said.

"Why is it in the woods?" Riley asked curiously.

"Well last night me and Scott went to find the dead body and he dropped his inhaler and got bit by a wolf." Stiles said. Riley looked at him in shock. She

was pretty sure that Scott was bit by a werewolf and that means that he is turning into one. Riley knew this stuff. She dated a werewolf back in Florida

and she knows what the signs are and she found out that she had a sixth sense and she could tell when someone was a werewolf or a mythological

creature.

"Do you want to come with us?" Scott asked her.

"Yeah sure." She replied. With that the three teens went out to Stiles' jeep and drove to Beacon Hills Preserve.

"Seriously, jumping through water, not in these boots." Riley exclaimed as all three of them walked through the woods.

The boys just shook their heads and ignored her. Riley took the opportunity and jumped on Scott's back as he crossed the river.

"So Scott, about the tryouts yesterday, what was up with you?" Stiles questioned.

"I don't know what it was." Scott answered as we kept on treading through the woods."It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball."

Riley quickly jumped off his back, and kept walking on her own."That's not the only weird thing." Scott continued.

Riley cut him off by laughing and saying, "What are you spider man now?"

The boys looked her way and rolled their eyes and ignored her."I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear. I can smell things too."

"Smell things?"Stiles questioned. "Like what?"

Riley went into her purse and started to find gum to chew on because obviously the two guys were going to ignore her.

"Like that mint gum in Riley's purse." Riley heard Scott say. She then took out the gum and held it up.

Stiles had a puzzled look on his face."So this all started with the bite?" Stiles asked

"What if it's an infection, like my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?" Scott questioned. Riley could tell that he was

starting to get scared and he probably should be because he was turning into a werewolf. Riley put the stick of gum into her mouth and continued

walking and listening to the boy's conversation.

"You know what I've actually heard of this." Stiles stated. Riley looked at Stiles confused. He couldn't possibly know about werewolves. Could he?

"Are you serious" Scott questioned looking at his friend.

All three of them stopped walking as Stiles continued his explanation."Yeah, I think it's called lycanthropy."

Riley looked to Stiles and said. "Are you serious Stiles?" Stiles nodded.

Scott had this scared expression on his face, "What is that! Is it bad?"

"It's the worst."Riley answered playing along with Stiles who was trying to scare Scott.

"But only once a month." Stiles continued, as Riley let out a laugh.

"Once a month?" Scott said curiously

"On the night of the full moon" Stiles finished with a howl, as Scott pushed him as Riley just kept laughing.

They continued to walk through the woods, searching for Scott's inhaler. Riley walked behind the boys as she sent her mom a text message telling her

that she got here safe and that she got all settled in.

Stiles continued to laugh and make fun of Scott being a werewolf. Riley just decided to ignore him.

Riley bumped into the boys as they started to look around the leaves for Scott's inhaler. Riley put her phone back in her bag, walked in front of the boys

and started searching farther away.

Riley heard Stiles say "maybe the killer moved the body?"

"If he did I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are liked 80 bucks." Scott said.

Riley didn't see Scott's inhaler anywhere where she was looking so she started making her way back to Scott and Stiles. Suddenly Scott and Stiles'

heads snapped to Riley and she stopped walking thinking something was wrong.

"Are you guys ok?" Riley questioned. Stiles looked nervous as Scott looked behind her. "Seriously guys, stop sta-" Riley stopped when she heard

rustling leaves behind her.

She turned around and noticed a man. He had dark hair, a strong jaw and amazing green eyes that she could look into forever. Wait what was she

saying, she didn't even know this guy. He was wearing a black shirt, dark jeans, and a black leather jacket. He looked really intimidating, but he also

looked really sexy. He was just scary-sexy. She also could tell that he was a werewolf. Was he the one that bit Scott? If he was then she was going to

kill him.

She couldn't move as he took long strides towards Riley and the boys. He stopped his walking when he was right next to her. He even smelled good.

Then out of nowhere, he turned his face towards Riley. They stared into each other's eyes as she felt a gravitational pull towards each other, and just

like that he turned away.

"What are you doing here" The mysterious man questioned."This is private property"

Riley cautiously walked towards the Scott and Stiles, as the mysterious guy's voice brought chills over her body.

"Sorry, man we didn't know."Stiles answered looking nervous.

Scott spoke after Stiles. "We were looking for something, but forget it."

Out of nowhere, he pulled out Scott's inhaler and threw it towards him. Scott caught it with his new werewolf reflexes.

Riley looked up at the man, as he gave her one last glance and walked away.

Scott told us that we had to go since he had to go to work. Riley nodded and started walking with Scott

Stiles stopped them and said "Dude, that was Derek Hale. You remember, right? He's only like a few years older than us."

"Remember what?"Riley questioned.

"His family. They all burned in the house fire like ten years ago" Stiles said.

"I wonder what he's doing back" Scott questioned as they looked in the direction that Derek walked off.

The three of them walked back to where Stiles parked his jeep and drove off.

Scott was dropped off first at the vet office and then headed Stiles and Riley headed back to their house. As they drove Riley looked up at the sky and

noticed that it was dark and gloomy with clouds overhead. "Looks like rain." Riley commented.

Stiles looked her way as he ruffled her hair and said, "No duhh." She pushed his hand out of her hair and Stiles pulled into the drive way

Stiles opened the door and lead the way."Do you want something to eat; I can heat up a frozen dinner or some Mac and cheese." Stiles offered. Riley

noticed that her uncle wasn't home yet and that disappointed her because she wanted to spend some time with him.

Riley shook her head."No, it's fine. I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to go take a shower." She walked up the stairs, into her room and headed towards

the shower.

Quickly, she took a shower and put on her pajamas. Riley looked at the clock and noticed that it said the o'clock.

She went to close her curtains, but as she was about to close the blinds, something caught her eye.

In the far left of her house, near the wood, she noticed a figure with ice blue eyes staring at her. Her sixth sense kicked in and she knew that it was a werewolf.

* * *

***A/N: **

**What did you think of the first chapter. :)**

**xoxo**

**Jackie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello fellow readers sorry about the long wait for this chapter.I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**I will be posting what Riley wears in each chapter.**

**It all will be posted on my profile named: Riley's closet.**

**xoxo**

**Jackie**

* * *

Riley woke up the next morning feeling refreshed .She walked over to her window and noticed it was a beautiful sunny day outside. She couldn't help but remember the yellow eyes from last night.

Her thoughts were interrupted as Stiles flew through her bedroom door. She turned around quickly to face him.

"What the hell Stiles. Do you mind knocking?" She questioned him as she grabbed a brush and brushed her hair.

"I...just...heard..." Stiles said out of breath, "my dad over the phone. He was talking about some animal hair they found on the dead body that was in the woods."He finished.

"Okay, what type of animal hair? A bunny?" She joked.

"What? No, not a bunny, it was a wolf" Stiles told her. Riley instantly froze at the word wolf.

"Have you told Scott yet?" She questioned as headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"No, I couldn't get a hold of him. He never answers his phone." Stiles stated.

"Majybe hfe kdnows it's yofu caldling" Riley said as she brushed her teeth.

"You know what, get ready and we'll head to school. I'll talk to him right before the elimination round." Stiles told her as he walked out of her room.

Riley finished brushing her teeth and quickly took a shower.

When she was done, she walked to her closet and chose a white long sleeve shirt, a brown jacket, and a pair of skinny jeans. She decided to wear a pair of black ankle boots. Riley then walked back into the, dried her hair, and curled it into soft waves. She then applied some light makeup and looked in the mirror.  
Satisfied with the way she looked, she made her way down the stairs. Soon after she got down the stairs, Riley heard a horn honking outside. She quickly grabbed her backpack and headed out to Stiles' jeep.  
"Seriously, stop with the honking. You're so impatient sometimes."Riley said as she got in the car.  
Stiles then stepped on the gas and sped off to school.

Classes went by quickly as she got used to the school. Riley met Allison and Lydia. They were both pretty nice. She also met Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend, he was pretty cute and really nice to Riley.  
After school, Riley made her way to the lacrosse field to watch the elimination round of lacrosse tryouts.

She noticed Stiles running towards her in his lacrosse uniform. He grabbed her arm and hauled her towards the field.

"Stiles, what the hell?" Riley said as she grabbed her bag that was falling off her shoulder.

"We have to find Scott and tell him what I heard my dad say" Stiles exclaimed.

They soon found Scott getting ready to go on the field. Riley and Stiles started walking over to him.

"I don't think Scott has ti-" Riley told Stiles, but was cut off by Stiles yelling, "Scott, wait up!" Stiles started running towards Scott and Riley reluctantly followed.

"Stiles, I'm playing the first elimination man. Can it wait?" Scott told Stiles.

"Hold on, ok?" Stiles said as he tried to catch his breath.

Riley sat down on a by bench and pulled her jacket closer to herself, as a chilly gust of wind blew towards her.

"I overheard my dad talking on the phone. The fiber analysis came back from the lab in LA. They found animal hairs on the body from the woods." Stiles told him as he patted Scott's shoulder.

Scott wasn't really paying attention, "Stiles, I got to go." He said to Stiles. Riley was getting pretty annoyed that Scott wasn't listening, when this was obviously important to Stiles.

Scott walked off to the field as Stiles tried to finish what he was saying, "Scott, no. Wait. You're not going to believe what the animal was."

Riley got off the bench and walked over to Stiles, "It looks like he doesn't care." She told him as she patted his back. Riley knew that Scott really should listen, but she guessed that he wasn't going to. But he eventually would, especially when he wolfs out on Friday's full moon.

"It was a wolf." Stiles mumbled to himself.

Riley walked back to the bench and waited for the tryout's to start. She pulled out her phone and noticed her mother had sent her a text message. It said, "Hi, honey. I'm glad you got to Beacon Hills ok. Talk to you later tonight .Love, mom."

Riley was about to reply when she heard gasps from the crowd. She looked up and noticed Scott was running at full speed, dodging the other players, flipping over people and making a goal.

Riley got up and applauded as her friend was jumping for joy on the field. She knew that Scott was starting to experience his werewolf powers. He had speed and reflexes. As proud as she was that her friend was good at a sport he loved, Riley couldn't help but worry about if he had any control. What if he shifted on the field? What if he lost control and killed somebody? These questions, and many others, floated through Riley's head.  
Riley heard someone cheering really loud and she looked up to see Allison. She hadn't noticed that she was here.

"McCall!" She heard Coach Finstock yell. "Get over here."

She got up and walked towards the Allison. Riley could still hear coach yelling at Scott and she kind of felt bad that he was getting yelled at. But only a little.

"What in god's name was that? This is a lacrosse field. What are you trying out for the gymnastics team?" Coach asked Scott.

"No coach." Scott said as he shook his head.

"Then what the hell was that?" Finstock questioned. Riley seriously didn't get why the coach was yelling at Scott, he was just trying to make the shot right?

"I don't know, I was just trying to make the shot." Scott explained confirming what Riley was thinking.

"Yeah, well you made the shot...and guess what. You're starting buddy, you made first line." Finstock said as he congratulated him.

Riley quickly jumped up and started clapping, "Go, Scott!"

Riley looked over to see the Allison clapping too. "Hey, Allison." Riley said to her.

"Oh, hey Riley. You know Scott?" She asked.

"Yeah, he is like my best friend. When did you guys meet?"

"Earlier today. He seems really nice." Allison said with a blush. Oh looks like someone has a crush.

"Yeah he is." Riley told her.

* * *

Later that night, Riley was in Stiles' room staring at nothing. Stiles had told her to come into his room and all he was doing was looking at a bunch of crap on the internet.

"Please, remind me why I have to be in here, Stiles?" She said to Stiles. She would much rather be getting ready for the party at Lydia's house tonight.

"Because I need help looking for information on wolves. Look in those books for me." Stiles said pointing to the stack of books on his bed. Riley could tell him all of the things that he knew about werewolves, more than any books and websites would know, but she decided to humor him.

"Fine." Riley grumbled as she grabbed a book and started flipping through the pages.  
Riley suddenly heard a knocking at the door. Yes, she was saved from pretending to read a bunch of crap she already knew.

Stiles didn't get up right away, so Riley, being the impatient person that she is, decided to ask, "Are you going to open the door or just sit there?"

Stiles didn't really move, he just messed around with some of the papers on his desk. Riley sighed and got up to open the door.

"Scott." She said as she received a hug from Scott."Come on in."

"I'-We've been up all night reading, websites, Riley on the books." Stiles said as he got up and started pacing.

"How much adderall have you had today?"Scott questioned.

"A-lot." Stiles confessed, "But that doesn't matter. Just listen"

Scott threw his bag on the floor and sat down next to Riley on the bed."Is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?"

"Nope." Riley said as she lay down on the bed.

"They are still questioning people. Even Derek Hale." Stiles said to Scott.

"Oh, the guy in the woods we saw the other day." Scott told Riley and Stiles.

"The cute, hot guy we saw in the woods the other day" Riley said, which received her some weird looks from Scott and Stiles.

"Yes! That's right, not about the hot and cute part, but I guess he isn't unattractive, but anyway, that's not it. Ok?" Stiles said."Remember the joke from the other day? It's not a joke anymore." Stiles was right, it wasn't a joke, but his best friend didn't think so.

"What are you talking about?" Scott questioned.

"The wolf, the bite in the woods." Stiles explained to Scott. "I started doing all this reading."

"Hey, I did some reading too, dork." Riley said cutting Stiles off. She sat back up and listened to the conversation.

"Do you even know why a wolf howls?"Stiles exclaimed. Yeah I knew, but not from this reading, and I didn't think Stiles found that on the internet.

"Should I?"Scott questioned.

"It's a signal. When a wolf's alone it howls its location to the rest of the pack." Stiles said. Riley was pretty surprised that he actually found that. Maybe he got some detective skills from his dad. "So if you heard a wolf howl, maybe there could have been a wolf nearby. Maybe a whole pack of them."

"A whole pack of wolves?" Scott questioned sarcastically.

"No, werewolves." Stiles told him.

Riley looked over to Scott and then back to Stiles. Scott didn't believe it.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this "Scott said getting up.

"Scott, you have to believe us. I dated one before. All the signs are there." Riley explained. "The healing, the super hearing, the super smell, the agility on the field today." She finished as she put her hand on his shoulder.

Scott grabbed her arm a little too hard for her liking but she didn't let it show. "You know I'm picking up Allison in an hour."

"Scott we saw you on the field today Scott. What you did wasn't just amazing, it was impossible." Stiles told him stalling him.

"Yeah, so I made a good shot" Scott mumbled letting go of Riley's arm and grabbed his bag.

"No, you made an incredible shot! The way you moved, your reflexes, your speed. People can't suddenly do that overnight, and it's just not that." Stiles said trying to stop Scott from leaving.

"There's the vision, the senses, and don't even think we don't realize that you don't need your inhaler anymore." Riley helped out Stiles.

"Look guys, I can't talk about this right now. Can we talk about it tomorrow "Scott said.

"What, Scott, no!" Riley said. There were so many things that couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"The full moon is tonight." Stiles exclaimed. "Don't you get it?"

"Why are you doing this? I just made first line, I have a date with a girl who I can't believe even wants to go out with me. Everything in my life is going fine, why are you trying to ruin it for me?" Scott asked.

"We're trying to help you, Scott." Riley said as she stood up next to them.

"You're cursed Scott." Stiles told him. "And it's just not the moon will make you physically change. It just so happens to be when you're bloodlust is at its peak."

"Bloodlust?"Scott asked.

"You're urge to kill." Riley answered him.

"I'm already feeling the urge to kill." Scott said. Riley got slightly scared. She knew how to defend herself a little against werewolves, but not that much.

Riley quietly moved and sat back down on the bed.

Stiles grabbed a book and started reading, "The change can be caused by anger, or anything that raises your pulse." He said as he put the book down and turned to Scott."I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You got to cancel this date."

Stiles moved towards the bed and grabbed Scott's bag."You have to call her right now" Stiles said as he pulled Scott's phone out.

"What are you doing Stiles?" Scott asked calmly.

"I'm cancelling this date for you" Stiles said.

Suddenly Scott pushed Stiles towards the wall. "NO!.GIVE IT TO ME!" He yelled.

Riley jumped towards Stiles, but stopped when Stiles looked her way, silently telling her to stay put.

Scott was about to punch Stiles in the face, but just growled and quickly grabbed the chair by the desk chair flipped it over.

Scott took a deep breath and looked at Stiles."I-I'm sorry." He said. "I have to go, get ready for that party."  
Scott walked over the bed and grabbed his bag. He looked at Riley about to tell her that he was sorry, but she just looked away from him.

He walked to the door and stared at Stiles, who was still backed up to the wall."I'm sorry" Scott said again and walked out of the room.

Riley quickly got up and ran to her cousin. "Are you alright?" She questioned him trying to find any injuries that he may have gotten.

"I'm fine Riley." Stiles said as he grabbed her shoulders to stop her from freaking out. Riley then extended her arms and gave her cousin a hug

"We'll make him see, Stiles." Riley promised.

Stiles nodded and walked over to pick up his chair.

"Riley," Stiles said to her, "come over here."

Stiles turned the chair and around and right on the back was a huge set of three claw marks.

"We have to go to that party" Stiles said to Riley.

"I was already planning on it." She said to her cousin.

"We can't let him out of our sight. He might hurt someone, like Allison."

"Yeah I know that." Exclaimed Riley. "I need to go get ready."

Stiles nodded and Riley walked into her room to get ready.

She picked out a black long sleeved dress,a red jacket, some black heels, and a necklace, paired with some earrings. When she was done with getting dressed, she quickly did her makeup.

With one last look in the mirror, she walked downstairs to find Stiles. She was wearing some jeans with a light purple shirt, a darker purple tie, and a gray jacket. He really cleans up nice. "Can you give me a ride to the party?"

Stiles nodded and grabbed his keys. They quickly made their way to Lydia's house.

When they arrived, Riley got out of the car as Stiles went to park the car.

"Where are you, Scott?" She mumbled to herself as she walked to the backyard.

After not finding Scott for a while she decided to just enjoy herself. Stiles could handle finding Scott. Riley went to grab a drink and danced with a couple of guys for a while.  
Soon enough, she realized she should probably try to find Scott again. She pulled away from whatever guy she was grinding onto and went to the back of the yard to try to call Stiles.

She walked closer to the back of the yard away from the crowd, as she grabbed her phone from her bra.

Quickly, she dialed Stiles number but there was no answer, "Are you serious Stiles? Pick up!"

She hung up the phone and placed it in her bra. Suddenly Riley felt a distinguishing familiar feeling. She slowly turned around noticed him. It was Derek.

"Riley, right?" He asked.

She nodded and mumbled a shaky. "Yes. Wh-what are you doi-doing here?"She questioned him as she looked to the crowd.

"The same thing you're doing here." He stated.

Her eyes then spotted Scott dancing with Allison. Riley just watched them for a minute, then Scott started acting really weird. One moment they were dancing the next, Scott quickly ran away from the dark-haired girl.

"Scott." Riley said to herself as she was about to follow her friend. Just as she was about to walk away, she felt two arms encircle her waist and pull her back towards Derek.

"Don't." She heard Derek state. She felt his breath on her ear, not even the cold wind helped the fire she felt building inside her.

"But he's my friend. He needs help" Riley said to him.

"Let him go home. He will be fine." He said to her moving some hair from her neck. She felt him nuzzled his nose along her collarbone, and her hands found his along her waist.

Riley looked over Derek's shoulder and noticed Allison looking confused so she pushed away from Derek. As hard as this action was, she needed to talk to Allison because right now she looked like a lost puppy.

She felt the warmth from his body vanish as she crossed around the pool and made her way towards Allison. Allison ran towards the front of the house following Scott and so did Riley.

Riley ran past the teenagers towards the driveway and noticed Scott hauling ass out of the vicinity. She also couldn't help but notice that Stiles' jeep was no longer where he had parked it. Great. Now her and Allison were without rides.

"Allison?" A rough voice said. Allison turned around and looked behind Riley, "I'm a friend of Scott's." The voice said again. Derek moved closer to Allison and stood right behind Riley, "My name's Derek."

Riley grabbed her phone and tried to call Stiles again. But just like last time, it went to his voice mail. "Stiles, Scott left. You don't pick up your phone, did you forget that I was here?" She said into the phone.

"I can take you guys home, if you want?" Riley heard Derek ask.

"Um, yes, that would be great. Scott was my ride home" Allison stated."Riley?"

Riley looked towards Allison then Derek. Riley sighed knowing that this was her only ride home and maybe she could get some information out of Derek which would be a win-win. "Yeah sure." Riley answered.

Derek walked towards Riley and grabbed her arm, and started leading them to his car, with a trailing Allison behind them.

"That's your car?" Riley questioned as they arrived to a shiny black Camero.

Riley heard a deep laugh. "Yeah, you like it?"

She just nodded. I mean Riley always wanted a car like that. She had been completely in love with all black cars because they always looked so nice. And to see a black sports car in front of her made her so happy. And actually having the chance to ride in one was a plus too.

Derek opened the door and Riley crawled in the back, probably giving Derek a nice view of her ass. Allison climbed in the passenger seat and Derek got into the driver's side.

"So, Allison where do you live?" Derek questioned.

After 15 minutes of driving and Allison giving directions, they came to a stop outside of Allison's house.

Allison got out of the car and said thanks to Derek and told Riley that she would see her on Monday. Riley crawled into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt.

"I know you're a werewolf." Riley said breaking the awkward silence.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his eyebrows rise in surprise.

"And how exactly would you know that?" He asked not looking at her.

"Let's just call it a sixth sense." Riley said. Derek didn't say anything back. A few minutes later, they were at Riley's house. "Thanks for the ride. See you around." With that Riley closed the door and watched as Derek drove away.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What did you guys think of this chapter? :)**

**Derek+Riley action. A little tease for now.**

**Even though it was for a little bit. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**This is a filler chapter.I will write the next chapter you're not angry with me :)**

* * *

Riley woke up the next morning,and noticed Stiles' car was not in the driveway.

She walked to her dresser and noticed a note from her cousin.

It said that he went to go look for a lost Scott and that he couldn't drive her to school.

"Great" She mumbled to herself as she noticed the temperature was coming down. It was a chilly cloudy Beacon Hills day.

She couldn't do anything about. So she walked to the bathroom,showered and got ready for the day.

She wore a stripped sweater,a red skinny jean,and a pair of converse.

[cute outfit,link posted on profile]

Riley looked at herself in the mirror,liked what she chose,and quickly grabbed her bag off her desk and walked downstairs.

Upon walking into the kitchen,she grabbed a apple and walked out the door.

She looked towards the sky and hoped it wouldn't rain."Please,don't rain" She mumbled to herself.

She started walking towards the school,along the road and noticed the wind was picking up rather quickly.

She somehow hoped a classmate would drive down the street and offer her a ride,but since she didn't know anyone she was out of luck.

Riley continued her walk but sometime later she heard a sound of a car engine.

She turned out around and noticed it was a black Chevy Suburban.

She moved to the side of the road,hoping the car wouldn't run her over."You better not run me over"She said to the car.

The car was about to pass her when it slowed down.

She turned and looked as the passenger window was being lowered.

It was Allison.

"Hey Riley" Allison stated. Riley answered back and smiled."Heya Allison."

She looked towards the driver's seat and greeted her father. Riley noticed that he had a stern look on his face.

"You want to hop can drive us to school" Allison asked. "That would be great" Riley answered back.

Riley opened the back door and hopped was welcomed by the car heater that she was desperately in need of.

The entire car ride to school was the most awkwardest ride ever.

Allison's dad kept on looking at Riley from the rear-view. She wished that the school would magically appear in front of them so she could get off.

It made her feel uncomfortable. Did he know about her encounter with Derek?

Her wish came true.

The car slowly was coming to a halt in front of the school.

Allison got out of the car and was approached by Scott.

Just as Riley was about to get out of the car a hand grasped her arm tightly.

"Just so you know I know what you're up to with Hale" Chris sneered

"If you know what's best for you'd take your hand off me" Riley said as she stormed out of the Argent car and headed towards school.

Very discreetly Riley rubbed her now sore it wouldn't leave a mark.

* * *

School had officially ended and Riley headed towards the lacrosse and sat in the corner of the benches.

She noticed Stiles and gave him a slight wave wincing as it was her sore wrist.

Stiles ran towards his cousin and gave her a hug,"Scott better control his wolf senses on that field".Riley stated."He better" Stiles said as he placed his

helmet on,"Gotta go".

The players got in a line and waited their turn,up next was Greenburg who got pummeled by Jackson.

Then it was Scott.

"This is not going to end well" Riley said to herself as she placed her hoodie on.

Scott ran towards Jackson and got thrown on the field,"that's going to hurt" Riley said.

Finstock walked over to Scott and said something about his grandmother running faster than Scott.

Scott was getting angrier by the second as his body language said it all.

Riley stood up from her spot and watched on as Scott was going to try it again.

"McCall's gonna do it again"Finstock egged on.

The whistle went off as Scott ran at full speed towards Jackson.

" No Scott"Riley said hoping Scott won't do that much damage.

The contact was made as Jackson was flung into the air and onto the ground holding his head as he crouched on the field.

Stiles ran towards his friend as Riley grabbed her belongings and waited for Stiles to say something.

She noticed the coach and the team rushing towards more of the team crammed was holding her attention on her cousin and her friend.

Stiles grabbed Scott and quickly pulled him away from the field.

"Stiles" Riley hissed as they ran past her.

Riley ran down the benches but something caught her attention.

Derek Hale.

"Where are you going" He asked as Riley walked over to him.

"Going to help my friend so he doesn't kill my cousin" Riley said as she tried to walk past him.

"You're going to stay here" He told her like she would ever listen to him.

"You don't care about .You don't even know me.I'm going" Riley answered as she started to walk away.

He grabbed her bruised wrist but she kept it together.

He pulled her towards him just like the time at the party.

Riley felt his breath by her ear as she exhaled.

"I'am worried about you just get going." He told her and just like that he let her go.

Riley tried to control her erratic heartbeat but failed miserably.

She headed towards Stiles's car and waited hoping her cousin and friend were fine.

Stiles took forever to get there and she noticed the clouds getting darker as the minutes passed.

"Great" She mummbled to herself as she decided to walk home.

Just as she was nearing the house,she heard rustling in the treeline.

Quickly she turned and noticed a pair of yellow eyes watching her.

"Are you here to walk me home" She whispered because she knew that he could hear her.

She smiled as she walked inside her house. Quickly she moved the curtains and noticed the pair of eyes were gone.

"Thank You" She said to herself and walked to her room.

Some time later while Riley was in her room she heard keys and knew her cousin was home.

She walked down the hallway into his room. Stiles jumped out of his seat,"Don't you knock"

"Thanks for not showing up today" She scolded Scott and hit Stiles. "I had to walk home"

"We were..." Stiles started to say but stopped suddenly as he stared into the laptop screen.

"What..?" Scott questioned as Riley's eyes connected with the screen.

"Type it Stiles" She hissed at him.

Stiles quickly typed "it looks like..." and hit send.

Once the message was sent the connection was stopped.

"Stiles,that looks like.." Riley said as she stared at the screen.

"Derek.I know" Stiles said as the connection started up again and the second half of the message was sent "someone's behind you"

Then the screen went blank.

"You better call Scott as soon as possible" Riley said as she walked towards the door.

"Don't you think I know that?" Stiles questioned "what happens if Derek does something to him"

Riley stopped and mumbled to herself "He won't"

* * *

**Sorry it's short.I was having issues with my computer these couple of days.**

**Next chapter will be out in 3 days :)**

**Jackie**


	4. Chapter 4

**A little twist at the end.I just had to. The story demanded it. Haha. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Her clothing as usual will be posted in a link in my BIO. Let me know what you think about the little twist. :)**

**x**

**Jackie**

Riley woke up the next morning as usual,except for the fact that her cousin was slamming his door

and opening hers.

"Come on,Get up" Stiles said as he pushed the covers off her.

Riley reluctanly got up,"Fine" she mumbled as she walked to the bathroom to get ready.

She walked out of the bathroom and noticed Stiles was gone.

"Idiot" She said to herself as she walked to her closet and picked her outfit for the day.

She picked out a very cute yellow dress that came above her knees,a white long sleeve lapel

jacket,and her studded black bookbag.

She applied natural makeup for the day. She liked how her light blue eyes reflected her mood.

Happy.

Of course,the happiness was shot down as she heard Stiles' jeep honking non-stop and yelling for her to hurry up.

She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs.

"You're so annoying" Riley stated as she climbed in the jeep,"I don't know why guys are so impatient".

Stiles just sighed and anwered,"because you girls are so slow".

"Just drive" Riley said as Stiles drove to school.

* * *

After first period which was Science,Riley walked to her locker to get some books for her next class.

"Great,I have that test Stiles didn't let me study for" She mumbled to herself while placing a book in her locker and closing it.

"Riles?" She heard her name being called.

She turned around and noticed Scott a couple of lockers down.

Riley smiled and walked towards his locker.

He quickly closed his locker and hugged her.

"You're fine?" Riley questioned her friend.

"Fine" He said with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

Just like that they were being pulled away from their lockers by none other than Stiles.

"What are-" Riley tried to say as she was pushed.

"Tell me what they're saying",Stiles told Scott.

All three of us looked forward to see my uncle talking with the principal.

Scott just stared at them while Stiles got impatient,"Can you hear them?".

Riley just nudged Stiles while Scott tried to listen up.

Scott turned towards us,"Curfew,because of the body"

Stiles backed away not interested in the conversation anymore,"Unbelievable, my dad's out looking

for a rabid animal,while the jerk off who actually killed the girl is just hanging around doing what he

wants."

For some reason that just ticked off Riley.

"I'm not listening to this garbage",she said as she walked off but before she turned around,"you both

are wrong".

* * *

The day continued on as any other .As she was walking to her 6th period which was American History,

she noticed that her part of the hallway was empty.

She really didn't want to go to class. She made sure that there was no sign of any teacher or faculty around.

The coast was clear.

She quickly walked to the school entrance and headed towards the road. She looked up and noticed the sky was clearing up a bit,but it was still overcast.

"thank you jacket" She said as she pulled it closer to her body."now which way was _his_ house".

She looked to her right as a gust of wind blew over her.

It was that direction.

She walked for what felt like hours and then came to the conclusion that she was probably lost.

Riley turned her head around as she heard a car coming towards. She couldn't really tell what

car it was, all she saw was black.

She hoped it wasn't a predator taking girls off the street,but that's what she got since she ditched school.

But I mean she could protect herself.

She heard the roar of the engine as it slowed down next to her.

Hopelessly,she tried to look forward and not at the car,"I'm OK. I'm just walking to house is across that curve".

"Aren't you suppose to be in school,_Riley_", she heard that voice say to her.

Derek.

She stopped her walking and looked at him.

There in that amazing car was none other than Derek himself,dressed in a grey shirt,black pants and what's with that leather jacket.

Her breath hithced in the back of her throat, as the sight of him made her weak in the knees.

"Where are you off to?" He asked as a smirk grew on his face.

Riley couldn't say that she was going to her house,since that was in the opposite direction.

"I..I..um..." She stammered trying to find the words to say.

He moved over and opened the door for her to get just stood there motionless.

"Was your answer me?" He questioned as she got in the car.

She tried to hide her blush with a curtain of her blonde hair.

"What if I told you that it was",she said as her voice came back.

He didn't seem to be in a hurry since the car didn't move.

Riley noticed how he looked at her. She felt her heart beat racing.

Her palms were getting sweaty and her breath labored. She tried to hide her hands when she noticed them.

"You don't have to hide with me" He told her.

He moved closer to her body,so close that she could feel his breath on her neck.

She felt his chin stubble on her cheek.

Riley felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest at any moment.

He inhaled her scent.

She had to tell him the truth.

"I'm a werewolf"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think of this chapter? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait.I was busy with school and preparing a Teen Wolf collab for my YouTube channel. Go check out our Teen Wolf channel. We have kickass videos. Our user name is : Alpha'sBetaStudios. Anyhow,shall we continue with the story. Let me know your thoughts as a review. I love reading those. I'll be adding song lyrics as titles to the chapters. I like those. **

**P.S. If you see any error in grammar let me know. I skimmed through this chapter. :)**

"Hungry for that flesh of mine"

-She Wolf Sia Guetta

* * *

"Are you going to say something" Riley questioned as Derek quickly sped down the street towards his house.

She was trying so hard right now not to jump on him. The sexual tension in the car was unbearable as she tried to stop her heart from racing.

She can hear his own heartbeat and his labored breaths as she noticed his knuckles turning white from holding the steering wheel.

"Derek?" She questioned as he finally looked her way. Her breath left her lungs,as she noticed his eyes were it's blue color. Why was she so affected right now?

She knew her body was giving off pheromones because the way he was trying not to inhale the scent in the closed car.

Riley looked up and noticed that they had arrived to their destination.

Derek quickly parked the car and jumped out of his seat. Riley on the other hand was trying to catch her breath as best as she could.

She noticed Derek walking towards the house but when he noticed she didn't get out,he stopped and turned around.

"GET OUT RILEY" She heard him say with a growl. She was about to break at that moment when he stated her name.

Riley didn't know what to do. Should she get out? Should she run the other way?.Her inner she wolf didn't think twice as she jumped out.

She quickly ran towards the alpha and jumped him,their lips meeting for the first time.

They both felt as if they had done this before. Kissed.

Derek grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around his waist as she was being pushed towards the wall.

She gathered a fist full of his hair when his lips left her mouth and attacked her neck.

Riley was trying so hard not to let out a moan,but it was impossible.

Her swollen lips trembled as his rough manly hands explored her back.

She felt him growl under her as she moved her hands from his hair to his well toned stomach.

Without any control himself,Derek's canine's came out and prickled her neck.

The event took Riley as a surprise,because she grabbed him and tried to get as close as possible to this alpha.

But you know every good moment has to end. Just like that Derek stopped and turned towards the woods.

Riley took this opportune moment and started to lick his neck,leaving kisses on her way.

She noticed Derek closed his eyes and let out a moan. She had him where she wanted him.

"Derek!" She heard a voice yell.

Riley quickly got off the alpha and straightened herself up.

She took a step forward and noticed it was Scott.

"Riley?" He questioned.

Riley let out a cough,"Hey Scott",she said trying to hide her arousal.

"Stay away from her!.She doesn't know anything!" Scott exclaimed as Derek jumped off the steps and walked towards lacrosse player.

Riley noticed Scott looked her way,as if asking for her help on the situtaion with Allison.

"Yeah.?What if she does?" Derek said as he stopped in-front of Scott."Do you think that your little buddy Stiles can just,"google" werewolves and now you got all the answers. Is that right?"

Riley quitely moved towards the guys and stood behind Scott.

"You don't get it Scott,but I'm looking out for you. The two of you" Derek continued to say as he looked at Riley.

"Two?" Scott questioned as Riley changed her normal brown eyes to yellow wolf like.

"Surprise?" Riley tried to make a joke in the situation.

Scott turned and looked back at Derek,"Think about what will happen. You're out on the field,the aggression takes over,and you shift in-front of everyone"

The she wolf placed a hand on her friend's shoulder trying to reassure him.

Derek grabbed the lacrosse stick,"you're mom all your friends,and when they see you",He said as

he pressed the stick into Scott's chest as he pushed it away. Derek clawed his way through the net

as it broke," it all falls apart."

He threw the stick at Scott and just like that he vanished.

"Riles,what were you doing here?" Scott asked his friend.

"Umm...you know what...I don't even know..." Riley said as she noticed a pair of blue eyes watching her from the window in the

abandoned house,"it probably doesn't matter. Can you take me to your house".

Scott nodded and got on his bike as Riley went and sat on the handlebars. She started laughing.

"We haven't done this since we were 10"

Scott laughed it off and started to pedal off to his house.

"You have to tell Stiles you know?" Scott said halfway on the trip.

"Oh,you think I don't think I know. It's going to be difficult" Riley said as she felt the wind in her hair.

* * *

The two teens were up in Scott's room as they heard the front door being thrown open and footsteps running up the stairs.

Stiles.

He burst through the bedroom door and exclaimed,"WHAT DID YOU FIND! HOW DID YOU FIND IT! WHERE DID YOU FIND IT!,and yes I had a lot of adderall so". Stiles said out of breath.

Riley was sprawled on Scott's bed reading her assigned homework or trying to.

"We found something at Derek Hale's" Scott said to him,"but I think Riley wants to tell you something herself."

Riley lifted her head off the bed as she heard her name mentioned.

"What is it?" Stiles asked his cousin.

"You know I love you Stiles,right" Riley started off.

"Can you get to the point Ri"Stiles said annoyed.

He didn't know what was coming his way at any moment.

"Well,I can just show you" Riley stated as she got in a indian style on the bed.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Ready or Not Stiles.

She opened her newly colored eyes and looked at her cousin.

"Stiles?" Riley questioned.

Then just like that Stiles fainted on the floor.

"So,that wasn't so hard?" Scott joked as he picked up his friend and laid him down on the bed.

"He's gonna kill me" Riley said as she ran her hand in her blonde locks.

"He didn't kill me so you're fine" Scott said to her.

"I hope you're right"

The teens took a breath and waitied for his friend and her cousin to wake up.

Somehow Riley hoped that when he fainted he would forget what happened moments ago.

She can hope right.

* * *

**A/N.**

**Thank You for being patient with me. I have so much going on. How did you like this chapter?**

**Any suggestions. :)**

**xx**


End file.
